Teamwork
by DorisDonut
Summary: A short story on a tale of Christmas lights and the Chipmunks trying to untangle them.


**And here I am, wondering what kind of Christmas story to make.. Well, happy holidays. Not good at all, but oh well.**

* * *

Theodore pulled out a box of ornaments excitedly. But grabbing a bunch of ornaments via box wasn't enough. He was too excited. He placed the box into Alvin's arms. "I love decorating the Christmas tree!" The green clad chipmunk chirped. His eyes widened at the Christmasy ornaments.

He grabbed handfuls by handfuls to one by one, glancing at each a second and tossing it backwards to his brothers.

Simon, however, wasn't having a great time catching all these. "Careful, Theodore!"

Theodore turned around, and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry!"

Simon turned to Alvin. Alvin looked at him.

"What?" Asked the oldest of the trio.

"Could you help?" Simon said, lifting his arms filled with items, ad using his foot to point to the mess around him.

Alvin scanned the floor and Simon casually. "No, you can do it."

Simon, with a look of annoyance, carefully dumped the ornaments into the box Theodore was now holding out.

"Decorating the Christmas tree is my favorite part of Christmas!" Theodore exclaimed cheerfully.

"I thought Christmas Day was," said Simon.

"Yesterday you said it was the sweets," said Alvin.

"I did! Those are too!" replied Theodore.

Simon picked up an item off the floor and placed it into the box.

"Help," said Simon, turning to Alvin.

"I only decorate the tree. Like I help do any of the junk," said Alvin, kicking an ornament.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Right."

The three headed up the stairs, Theodore went back down for the last box and soon they were sitting on the floor next to the tree.

"Should we do the lights first or the ornaments?" Asked Theodore.

Simon looked at the tree for a moment.

"Who cares?" Asked Alvin.

"The lights," said Simon, certain.

Alvin's eyes widened. "I'm not untangling that!"

Simon pulled out the cord of lights, which seemed like some kind of long, thick tangled rope.

What should be colorful holiday lights were dull in color with no electricity running through them. Knots and tangled were throughout the whole item.

"Let's start untangling," said Simon, plopping down.

Theodore grabbed out of the cord and stretched it away from the rest of the mess in attempt to loosen it. Only it tangled it more.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Asked Theodore. He couldn't wait to see the lights on the tree where'd they'd be colorful and Christmasy.

"It's impossible," said Alvin, impatiently.

Simon shook it head. "No. It's not." He looked at it again. It sure felt like it.

"Dave!" They all called together.

Dave walked in.

"It's impossible to untangle these!" Said Theodore, pointing to the lights.

"Maybe you can work together to untangle them," suggested Dave.

Alvin stared at Dave in shock. Then he smiled. "You're funny Dave. You got me there."

"I mean it. It's Christmas. You should try teamwork."

Theodore's face brightened. This could be fun!

Simon glanced at Alvin. Oh boy.

Alvin stared at Dave. He was serious.

Five minutes later, the three were trying their best to fix the knots and ties in the cord of lights. Now they were trying to get Theodore out of them.

"You know what?" Said Alvin, pulling Theodore's arm out of a tight loop.

"What?" Said Simon, through gritted teeth. So far, the only thing all three of them accomplished was fighting, getting the cord more tangled, and getting Theodore tangled with it.

"We don't even need lights this year!"

"Get me out then!" Begged Theodore.

"We're trying," Simon hissed, "And we DO, Alvin."

"Ow!" Theodore whimpered, as Alvin pulled something too hard.

Alvin plopped down, pulling a piece of cord along with him. "I give up!"

But just then, the rest of the cord was suddenly untangled enough Theodore could make it out of it- hardly, but he could.

They cheered as Theodore pulled the cord off him.

"Yes!" he cried in triumph. He stomped on the lights and through them at the wall.

"Theodore!" Simon exclaimed, running after them.

"What? They make me mad," Theodore said innocently.

Simon picked them up. "They're more tangled."

Alvin fell to the floor. "I just want some stupid lights!"

"We're never going to put the lights on the tree," sighed Theodore.

Simon stared at the lights, in frustration.

The door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" asked Alvin, angrily.

"The girls!" Theodore replied, standing up.

"Who invited them?" Alvin demanded.

"I did. I thought we'd be done by now."

Theodore ran to the door.

Moments later, the Chipettes were in the living room.

"What are you doing?" asked Eleanor.

"Untangling.. Christmas.. Lights..." Alvin whispered angrily.

"Piece of cake," said Brittany.

"Like you can untangle Christmas lights," smirked Alvin.

"Well, you can't."

"Yes we can."

"Then why haven't you?"

Alvin stood up, outraged. "Fine! If you think you can possible untie that thing, do it!"

"Okay," Said Brittany.

"Deal," said Jeanette and Eleanor, shrugging.

The boys left the living room.

"I doubt they can actually untie that.." Muttered Alvin.

And it was only five minutes later until the girls appeared at their bedroom door.

"Done," said Eleanor.

"No you're not," replied Alvin, rolling his eyes.

Jeanette spoke up. "Come see for yourself."

Alvin, Simon and Theodore stood up and headed down the stairs, following their female counterparts and couldn't believe what they saw.

Simon blinked in disbelief. "How did you.."

Theodore gasped. "That's impossible.."

Alvin stuttered and sputtered, words not able to come out of his mouth.

"How?" They asked together.

The Chipettes giggled.

They started to walk out of the living room.

The boys followed.

"How?" They asked again, frantically.

The girls laughed again. "Teamwork."

They left, leaving the three shocked.


End file.
